trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Talrada Prime: Birthplace of the Trussia royal Family.
This article is an overview of the foundation of the Trussian Royal family and how they would rise to rule the galaxy. From their beginnings to the current era, the Trussia Royal Family has become the most prominent and most influential on the galatic stage. To such a point it is still very potent today on nearly every planet within Trussias historical or political influence. Their is some shrine, statue, or memorial to the Trussian Royal family and their contributions to the Galaxy. Beginning On the Planet of Talrada Prime, two of the planets most powerful familes would marry and become one. Over the centuries this combined family would use their wealth and intelligence to advance their technology and gain the ability to build ships and travel through space. As the Centuries past their would soon colonize and gain influence over the a neighboring system known as Trussia. Its largest Planet being that of Trussia Prime. Possibly being the two earliest known solar systems to harbor life within the Galaxy, those of Talrada would lead those of Trussia. As time went on Talrada was deamed as a holy sight that which no one should ever be aloud walk on. Those of the Trussian royal family wouls soon uproot and resettled on Trussia and establish a new Galactic Capitol of Necropolis. Leaving their home to gain and built up new strength and secure a new future for them and their power. As time went on those of the Royal family with their leadership would soon build and expand over many solar systems within just a few centuries. Many of the Trussian Royal Family who were assigned to lead these planets were known as the Founders. As they lead their worlds primitive societies as one people and advancing them centuries within cuture and technology. All during this time, the Trussian Royal family ruling as a whole from their Capitol of Necropolis on Trussian Prime. The entire family wouls rule with God, Law, and Order from a family Collective to unify the power with fairness and equality. As time went on their was peace and harmony, all until the War and Pluage during the 95th Dynasty. From this would soon spark the Trussian Revolution an attempt to expand and survive for Timeline of Trussian Leadership 'Founders' The first leaders of Trussia and those who wouls expand and lead the planets spanning across the know galaxy. They ruled as a family collective with fairness and equality. All for the purpose to expand knowledge and advance their newly found Culture for many cneturies to come. 'Phoenix Counsel' The counsel of the family collective in which assembles to discuss and take out change across the galaxy. 'Supreme Emperor.' Chosen as the Divine leader appoineted by the Phoenix Counsel, the Trussian Supreme Emperor is chosen as a sacrificial position with emense power. All to portect and expand Trussia under God, Law, and Order, for a bright and shining future. This sacrificial position gives the Emperor unquestionable athourity over State, Law, and the Military of the galaxy as a whole. The Emperors word is Law and any threat or rebellions against the crown would be a sign as treason resulting in death. Upon their position the Emperor will be granted a phoenix, the power of fire, and the gift of eternal life. All to bring guidance and peace to the Galaxy under the God, Law, and Order all to unify the Galaxy as on Nation State.